


i know you wanna be unholy with me

by syeobean



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, STREAM FEEL GOOD OR I WILL EAT UR KNEECAPS, chaengkko, chaeyoung being a useless homosexual, chaeyoung lesbian icon, just two besties with one being het, kkochaeng, nakko het????, question mark bcs not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syeobean/pseuds/syeobean
Summary: Love what you're seeing right now?" Nakyung asked in her teasing voice, running her right hand through her blonde hair.Chaeyoung smiled sweetly in response, "Yup love the view so much" From checking nakyung out earlier, she switched her eyes' focus at the banana styled stuff behind the girl and made her way towards it, not failing to shoo the blonde away for blocking her path."Because i finally got the perfect gift for hayoung. She will definitely love this i know, i can in fact read her mind right now." And with great success she annoyed nakyung out, receiving an eye roll for her antics.orIn which Song Hayoung will be celebrating her birthday the next day and Lee Chaeyoung is about to reconnect with everyone including the girl she cried over in the past.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyoung/Lee Nagyung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	i know you wanna be unholy with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i noticed the lack of chaengkko or fromis fics in general. i appreciate it so much if you leave some comments! <3 also the title, its bcs i was inspired by a song

She rolled on her bed, back and fort for the nth time, deep in her own thoughts after jiwon brought her a news that has been bothering her for the last 2 hours. She didn't expect everyone to free their schedule and attend hayoung's birthday which will be celebrated tomorrow. It's not that she hate the idea of their whole circle of friends getting together again, after a long time of being busy with college but for some unknown reason, the thought of it is unsettling.

Or was she just trying not to acknowledge the possible reason that there is?

Shaking her head in hopes to get rid of the voices inside, she let out a loud groan and a frustrated kick at nothing in particular, having the air at the recieving end of it. She's annoyed is an understatement.

Close to 9 pm, chaeyoung found herself running breathless and out of time heading to the near stores hoping she could find a few of them still open. It was stupid of her to waste the rest of her day worrying over something she has to deal with anyways.

After bumping every person that blocked her way and a hundred apologies she had to say to avoid getting called disrespectful and rude, she finally arrived on her destination with a right hand supporting her knees and her left clutching her chest. She eyed the store and fixed her composure before she decided to set a foot inside and get it done as her body was starting to betray her.

The warmness inside is what greeted chaeyoung, which made her realize of how deadly cold it was outside but she was too occupied to even notice her surroundings. Standing still on her feet, she scanned the whole area as she cursed her self again for not thinking beforehand to what birthday present she should buy.

_"How stupid i could even get? All for that goddamn phone call?"_ She frustratedly whispered to no one but herself or could be at the adorable stuff infront of her.

_"I think wearing a thin clothed longsleeve is the most stupid thing you did today.."_ A high pitched voice that came from behind her said flatly, interrupting her from her own little world and from choosing something nice she could buy, _"Well at least it is the most stupid, for me.."_ the voice continued. The familiarity of it hit her, she knows it a little to well and to whom it belonged to deny the reality she has to face behind her. As if her whole system has its own way of reacting around the girl, breathing suddenly became the hardest thing to do.

Not wanting to waste more time, chaeyoung turned her head to look behind and confirm who it was. She saw a tiny blonde with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow was looking directly at chaeyoung as if she's about to bore a hole for doing something that the blonde does not approve.

The beauty displayed infront of her caught chaeyoung off guard, in her defense shes not being gay and that everyone would definitely react the same way if a chic lee nakyung wearing all black though layered with thick clothing and could still pull it off effortlessly, stands face to face with them. She snapped back from her 'not so gay little thoughts' when she saw the blonde's smirk making its way on her face.

_"Love what you're seeing right now?"_ Nakyung asked in her teasing voice, running her right hand through her blonde hair. 

Chaeyoung smiled sweetly in response, _"Yup love the view so much"_ From checking nakyung out earlier, she switched her eyes' focus at the banana styled stuff behind the girl and made her way towards it, not failing to shoo the blonde away for blocking her path, _"Because i finally have a perfect gift for hayoung. She will definitely love this i know, i can in fact read her mind right now."_ And with great success she annoyed nakyung out, receiving an eye roll for her antics.

_"So what you're saying is you havent bought anything for her not until now? wow that's so cold hearted of you chae."_ They're now at the counter waiting for her things to be handed.

_"No. I already had a ribbon with me. Me being the gift itself is already amazing but I'm such a very thoughtful bestie so basically I'm giving her two gifts."_ the taller girl replied shamelessly, making nakyung laugh heartily beside her.

_"What are you doing here anyway miss lee? You didn't even bought anything."_ Chaeyoung asked the same time she pushed the door to finally go out of the store with nakyung tailing her behind.

_"Pause.. You are stalking me dont you?"_ asked by chaeyoung who stopped walking, in result the tiny figure had bump at her back, "Omg nakyung are you gay be honest." Chaeyoung jokingly teased as she put the both of her hand at the other's shoulders, her eyebrows going up and down with a teasing smirk.

_"No."_ nakyung pushed the taller away from her personal space, leaving chaeyoung alone in the middle of the busy yet cold street.

_"You do know that's not the way to my apartment, right?"_ Chaeyoung shouted trying not to burst into laughter when nakyung stopped in her track and headed back to where chaeyoung was.

_"You're so annoying."_

_"Tell me something i don't know."_ Chaeyoung replied with a smug face as she started to lead their walk to her apartment.

She checked behind her when she felt the absence of someone's presence, and found a struggling nakyung trying to take her thick jacket off of her body.

_"Why are you taking it off? It's cold."_ With a scolding voice, chaeyoung asked.

_"Exactly. Here."_ Nakyung simply replied, handing her the jacket.

_"Are you insane? You need it."_

_"No. You need it more than i do and I'm still so wrapped, see?"_ nakyung proceed in showing her the 2 layers of thick cloths she was wearing and with her cute grin at the end.

'There it is again. the gay ass butterflies in my stomach. shit.' Chaeyoung's breath hitched, she closed her eyes to calm her insides down.

'Stop being gay. Stop being gay. Stop being gay. Stop being gay. Stop being gay. For crying out loud stop being gay Lee Chaeyoung.' She chanted in her mind, reminding her of the heartbreak she went through before because of the same girl infront of her.

Startled, chaeyoung opened her eyes when the jacket she was holding before is now wrapped perfectly on her body. But it was perhaps a bad idea because she's left with no choice but to stare like a stupid gay at nakyung's breathtaking face that she swear was too close to hers.

_"There. You were taking so long to wear it so i just did it for you."_ Stepping back, nakyung said after she finished fixing the jacket on the taller girl. Taking their hands together out of habit as if its the most natural thing for them to do. Which left chaeyoung, yet again, out of words. She couldn't think properly, is her brain even working at this point? She thought to herself.

_"Um.. Thanks Nakko.."_ She wanted to act normally but she couldn't bring herself to come up with a joke that could turn and make the whole thing less gay and more like a het bestie situation. Instead she just opted to keep quiet the whole walk.

_"We're here. Can i stay for a while, i have to wait for someone to fetch me."_

Chaeyoung who was lying on her bed, turned her head to her side where nakyung is, confusion written all over her face.

_"What? I thought you're staying here for the night?"_

_"Nope."_ The blonde answered.

_"It's late dumbass stop bothering people having their bed time."_ Masking out her disappointment.

_"It's okay, he dont mind. He said it'll only take him 15 minutes to get here."_ Nakyung shrugged.

'Oh..' 

'The hets at it again'

'Kinda stupid for letting this happen.'

'Does it really have to hurt this much? i dont get it.'

_"You little hets gonna make out again stop scaring out the drivers who only wanted to drive in peace my god."_ Chaeyoung laughed half heartedly, diverting the tingling pain by making a joke out of it. 

Nakyung hitting chaeyoung enough for her to wince in pain as a warning to stop before one of them get a big scratch at each other's faces.

They lie on their back in silence.

_"How have you been? Its been ages the last time we talked and saw each other."_ Nakyung asked out of nowhere, breaking the silence between them. She's now facing chaeyoung's side.

It took chaeyoung all of her strength to muster up a response without stuttering and trying her best to empty her mind when nakyung moved even closer. Too close.

_"I'm good. Busy with college just like everyone else. I have jiwon and hayoung so.. it was bearable atleast."_ She replied, searching for the right words. Trying not to gag at the memory of her pathetically crying when nakyung got a boyfriend, with her two best of friends restraining theirselves of punching chaeyoung to get the sense out of her.

Their conversation ended before it could even start when they saw the id caller on nakyung's phone, indicating that she has to finally leave.

1/2


End file.
